the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Help / House of Phobias
House of Help / House of Phobias are the 29th and 30th episodes in Season 2 of House of Anubis and the 89th and 90th overall. They premiered on January 27, 2012. Click to View the Episode Gallery. Plot Amber gets the Mark of Anubis on her ankle, Alfie gets it on his leg, Patricia gets it on her wrist. Victor's sight returns in time for him to find an important passage on the Mask of Anubis. Jerome goes to visit his Dad - but he finds that Poppy has beaten him to it! The Sibunas find a crawl tunnel - could that be the only way through the next task? When Alfie enters it, it collapses, trapping him. Amber tries to rescue Alfie from the crawl tunnel. She fails and Fabian has to save the day. Later Alfie breaks up with Amber, and Amber re-breaks up with him. Victor spots the amulet around Amber's neck. The next day at school, Victor confiscates everybody's jewelry. Now the tunnels are his to explore. Summary House of Help Nina is helping Amber hide the Mark of Anubis when Patricia runs in. She shows the other girls the mark on her wrist and demands to know what it is. Alfie comes in in hysterics and shows them the mark. Patricia is angry and Fabian and Nina admit that they have the mark, too. At school, Alfie is jumpy and asks Jerome if he ever gets flashbacks of past traumatic experiences. Jerome tries to tell Alfie that he's not in a dangerous situation anymore, obviously unaware of Alfie's predicament. Mara runs into Jerome and apologizes for getting angry with him. He tells her that his father wants him to do something for him and that he has to go back to the prison alone. Victor regains his sight as Vera comes in saying there is no trace of the amulets. Mrs. Andrews appoints Mara as editor of the website, much to Joy's dismay. Mara says she will be a stickler for deadlines. The Sibunas are at a dead-end and Alfie tries to break through the wall with his shoulder. He falls back into a small vent-like door and the pendulums stop. The vent leads to a small secret tunnel. Jerome arrives at the prison to find that Poppy is already there. He flicks her and she hits him, causing their father to intervene. He says it's the first time he's felt like a father in a long time. The Sibunas "draw straws" to see who needs to go in the small tunnel. Victor finds the quote about the the Mask of Anubis and tears of gold and figures out that the mask is real and at the end of the tunnels. Amber draws the short stick, but convinces Alfie to go in the tunnel instead of her. Alfie gets trapped in the tunnel when a cave-in occurs. House of Phobias Alfie yells for help and Amber crawls in to go help him. She gets about half way in and freezes because of the bugs in the tunnel. Fabian goes into the tunnel and convinces Amber to get out. He crawls further in and digs Alfie out. They get out of the tunnel and Amber hugs Alfie and apologizes to him. At the prison, Poppy tells her father that Jerome is the school prankster. She asks how her father ended up in prison and says that he messed up. He tells Jerome that they can only talk about the task when they are alone. The Sibunas sit in Nina and Amber's room and admit that their fears are what are in the tunnel. They decide to do behavioral therapy to get over their fears. Eddie is making a spaghetti bolognese hoagie. Joy asks him if he has a crush on Patricia. He doesn't answer, but gets upset when Joy tells him Patricia has said nothing about him. Nina chides Amber for playing with her amulet and Amber manages to conquer her fears by taking a step towards the bugs in the science lab. Mara stops Jerome in the hall and asks him about his visit to the prison. He tells her that Poppy was there and that he has to go back alone. Amber breaks up with Alfie, despite him having broken up with her. Victor sees Amber's amulet as she leaves Alfie's room. The next day, Amber manages to hold one of the bugs. Everyone has gotten over their fears and they plan to go to the tunnels. Victor comes in with Mr. Sweet and tells them to hand over the students' jewelry or the whole house will be on lock-down and the curfew will change to 8:00. The students reluctantly give over the amulets. Victor uses one of the amulets to enter the tunnel and Senkhara stalks along behind him. Cast Main cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Burkely Duffield as Eddie Miller Recurring cast *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Paul Antony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Julia Deakin as Daphne Andrews *Frances Encell as Poppy Clarke *Sophiya Haque as Senkhara *Sartaj Garewal as Jasper Choudhary *Poppy Miller as Vera Devenish *Philip Wright as John Clarke Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:House of Anubis